


Cuddling

by blazingsnark



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Yet more fluff, addcest, i intend to fix that, selfcest, there is not enough addcest in this website
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingsnark/pseuds/blazingsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shall I just say that Mastermind has very rapid mood swings when he's tired? Because, yeah, he does.  And Psyker is far too tired to deal with any of Mastermind's shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling

Psyker had heard people talk about rude awakenings, when they were woken suddenly and with no warning from a deep sleep. Psyker's awakening wasn't rude, exactly, just.... uncomfortable. He felt like something was wrong, but had no idea what it was.

He drifted in a half asleep, half awake state for a minute or two, then sleepily reached out for his Dynamo, wincing as his shoulder twinged in protest. It had taken a hard blow from a Rash Trock's club, before Mastermind's Phantom Seeker had slashed the demon into oblivion.

The only thing his reaching hand encountered was the cool cloth of his bedsheets, bringing him out of his memory. His Dynamo weren't there, and Psyker's clouded mind immediately jumped to the worst possibility.

_What will I do without my Dynamo?_ he thought, frantically patting the area where he distinctly remembered arranging the weapons last night.  _They must have been stolen. How could they have been stolen? I may have trouble waking up fully sometimes, but I'm still a fairly light sleeper. How could someone have taken my Dynamo?_

A low voice filtered into Psyker's consciousness. “They're on the other side of your bed.”

Psyker did some undignified flopping around to turn over, ignoring his sore body's protests and frantically waving his hand along the sheets. The tide of relief that surged through him when his hand connected with hard, familiar metal was nearly overpowering.

He lay still for a couple more seconds, enjoying the relief and drowsiness. Then it dawned on him that the voice couldn't have come out of thin air. Okay, it  _could_ have, but the speaking style had been nothing like Esper's.

“.... Kek, who's there?” His speech was a bit slurred from sleep.

“Nobody. Go back to sleep.”

That was all it took for Psyker to place the voice. More flopping ensued as he turned around to face where the voice was coming from, eyes still closed. “Mastermind, why're ya in my room?”

No answer. Psyker reluctantly cracked one eye open, darting a glance at the clock on his bedside table. It was just past midnight. Mastermind stood awkwardly beside Psyker's bed, hair loose and tumbling messily over his shoulders.

Psyker scanned Mastermind's face. “Is something wrong?”

“Heh.” Mastermind's laugh started out softly and hesitantly, then grew in volume and confidence as he covered his face with one hand. “Kahahahaha, what _isn't_ wrong?”

_What the hell is going on?_ Confusion started to mingle with the relief and drowsiness in Psyker's mind. “Okay then, Mastermind, were ya planning to get any sleep?”

“What do you think I've been trying to do?” The crazy laughter gave way to crazier snappishness. “It's not _my_ fault that the Trock nearly killed you today, is it?”

“No,” Psyker mumbled sleepily, opening his other eye a bit. It had been Mastermind that had saved him as he was lying on the ground, stunned. He vividly remembered the Trock lifting its massive club, then freezing and falling over as Mastermind's drones killed it.

“Then why do I feel guilty? Why am I having nightmares about it?”

Psyker was _way_ too tired to deal with Mastermind's shit, and he opened his mouth to tell the researcher exactly that before Mastermind's words kicked in. He froze.

“Ya had a nightmare.... about me dying?”

Mastermind nodded. The waspish attitude faded as quickly as it came, giving way to a forlorn look. The word 'kitten' came to Psyker's mind before he shoved it away.

“Ah....” Psyker searched Mastermind's face again, wondering what he could say that would calm the emotional researcher. As it turned out, Mastermind inadvertently provided him with an answer.

“Your heart wasn't beating.” Chills shot down Psyker's spine at the matter-of-fact tone that Mastermind was using.

“Nah, it's beating.” Psyker made an effort to grin as he closed his eyes again. He lifted up the covers next to him, feeling the cool night air brush against his body. “Do ya want to check?”

The bed dipped as Mastermind crawled in, and Psyker dropped the sheets as he felt a hesitant pressure against his chest.

“Feel better?” he asked softly. Mastermind replied by shifting his body and pressing a gentle kiss to the underside of Psyker's chin.

“Can I sleep with you tonight, Psyk?”

“Mmm-hmm.” Psyker was nearly asleep again, but not far enough gone that he didn't recognize Mastermind molding his thin frame to fit comfortably inside the curve of Psyker's body. In turn, Psyker sleepily draped an arm over Mastermind, pulling the other male close. Psyker had to move his own head a bit so that he didn't breathe in long white hair, but he didn't mind.

“Goodnight, Psyk,” Mastermind mumbled with a contented sigh. Psyker didn't respond, falling back to sleep as quickly as he had woken up. The last thing he was aware of was Mastermind's warm body, nestled up against him in a gesture of complete trust and security.


End file.
